DATA AND STATISTICAL CORE?PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goals of The Jackson Laboratory Nathan Shock Center (JAX NSC) Data and Statistical Core are to 1) make the JAX NSC a model for data dissemination and analysis practices and 2) work with other Nathan Shock Centers to provide support for statistical design and analysis of model organism aging studies. In pursuit of these goals, the Core will develop statistical methods and apply specialized software tools to analyze JAX NSC data. We will provide data resources and study design and analysis support for the aging community. The Data and Statistical Core has provided analysis support for strain surveys and mapping crosses and has developed methods and software required for the analysis of our Diversity Outbred (DO) studies, including methods to analyze genotyping array data and methods for mapping genetic loci. In the renewal period, the Core will carry out genetic mapping analyses of the extensive phenotype data collected in the JAX NSC DO studies. We will analyze RNA-Seq and DNA methylation profiling data from JAX NSC tissue samples that have been distributed to collaborators within and outside the Center. These data represent a bridge that will enable us to identify the molecular mechanisms linking causal genetic variation to lifespan and age-related diseases. Going forward, the Data and Statistical Core will place greater emphasis on providing services to a broader cross-section of the aging research community. The Core will maintain strong ties with the Mouse Phenome Database, which serves as our primary outlet for data release. In addition, we will develop and deploy new web interfaces that provide searchable access to our large-scale ??omics? data, to ensure that all of our JAX NSC data is freely and easily accessible to the community through multiple outlets. Our Specific Aims are to: Aim 1. Provide data analysis support for ongoing studies conducted within the JAX NSC including the development of new analysis methods and software necessary to support these projects. Aim 2. Disseminate JAX NSC data in conjunction with the Mouse Phenome Database and through the development of web services and interfaces to provide access to large-scale data resources. Aim 3. Provide experiment design and analysis support to the aging research community.